Do What You Feel
Do What You Feel es una canción cantada por Redaman y Method Man. La canción aparece en el juego: Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories; y es emitida en la radio de Hip-hop, The Liberty Jam. Letra escuchan risas Yea escuchan, de nuevo, más risas Follow... Juss do what ya feel and never follow Never follow... Juss do what ya feel and never follow Juss do what ya feel and never follow Juss do what ya feel and never follow Ha Ha Metical Who wanna flip wit the acrobatic? From Ground Zero all the way to attic Well we be smokin Tical The reservoir is now open I swim the English Channel backstrokin You don't know me or my style We hold court and blow trial You catch cal when you browse through my X-files Who be next now? Man's down, hands down Hold ground by yo side when it go down I dedicate this next dart to my fuckin heart Little Meth pea the best pod Now walk wit dat one, word, time time fo some action Dreamin bout Toni Braxton Blowin her back out like Bob Backlund I'm throwin wrestling holds Tag Team wit Funk Doc We in Funk mode Take yo best shot If it don't hip it don't hop If it don't quit it don't stop That's the life I be the supalyrical individual I be spittin though that Teflon material To knock Big Ben off of schedule Betta move wit a set of tools I be doin it to mics when I'm a heterosexual I load the mic then cock, drop it like 3 quarters when I slaughter Don't get caught in the water Cause the Bricks got its own World Order Leave yo bitches shot like the third rail caught her Style stay deeper than Orca I float the seven seas with ease Get more drugs than pharmacies So call me that lyrical genevyz You can't compare, get you steppin like stairs Frats, sororities Don't make me bring it on back, I fuck up the majority Of lookin hard at me I port them like authority And when my Meth shine, I be in the How High mobile Rollin 3 dimes at a time It's the Jersey representa Get hit from the bottom to ya head when ya enta Word x 3 Juss do what ya feel and never follow Juss do what ya feel and never follow Ha Ha Metical Juss do what ya feel and never follow Juss do what ya feel and never follow Ha Ha Metical Juss do what ya feel and never follow Juss do what ya feel and never follow Ha Ha Metical Ha Funk Doc, break it down Yo, suck my dick outta animosity The velocity will fly dat head and freeze yo camps like pottery then give labodomies to all you rap colonies And shut yo million dollar investment to economy And possibly might be the one in black leather Name tag sayin "Caution when wet" By the track wetter The ass-spreader I love the grimey shit even my girl did grimey shit to me And I went back wit her 3 years for carryin a loaded handgun but its forever wit (ch-ch-blouw) and he lands one to yo cranium That red dot on your forehead is not cause you're Arabian (Watch what you say to him) You caught up in a tight situation I should start erasin your organization for makin, wack tunes While my whole platoon rocks the basement You couldn't come if I gave my bookin agent Or producer Royalty poise 12-shot loaded Luga Even the crowd get you souped up You still wack I peel caps on the regular Destroy emcees etcetra Hooped like the Predator Fuck you, your label, moms, and yo editor Give you two to the jellular Left you spreadin all on my shirt The King of the Flirts, shittin Bitches hit me off more than New Edition (tw tw twee twee twee tw twee twee twee twee) I make them pigs heart skip a beat from the steel fasique So I alone (one me gun dun) Get on the mic breakem off a shum shum We moonshine and grow crops Purchasin a handheld wit the sho-shot It got me spittin These slugs at my competition, in rap sessions You ain't be got no weapons you live professin Next in line Parental discretion advised These explicit, street linguistics Betta than yo momma biscuits We bombshellin I might know but ain't tellin, too bad you missed it Johnny, dangerously, Blaze Anotha enemy made, anotha due paid Color-safe bleach so I don't fade Scar you mental wit my double-edged blade Razor Sharp get yo bandaids Hold that Like E said get the Pozac Show dem wack where da door's at On the case like I'm Kojak Kissin the grits on that floor bitch Flip scripts, take loooong shits Raider Ruckus, one I come wit premeditated Red Rum Gingivitis to yo filthy ass gums Bottom line eitha get down or get done, Muthafucka Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam